


Presents (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Presents, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The gift of giving.





	Presents (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.
> 
> (check the end for pictures of the presents)

Oliver had texted the team to meet him and Alyssa in the bunker. Their first thought, without a doubt, had been that something was going on and that they needed to save the city, yet again. Oliver hadn’t been specific in his text and he knew that they were probably thinking the worst. He hoped that once he explained what was going on, they wouldn’t kill him for worrying them unnecessarily.

Felicity and Diggle were the first ones to arrive, closely followed by Curtis and Dinah, Laurel bringing in the rear. Oliver and Alyssa stood next to each other in the conference room, the bags with the presents placed on the chairs next to them, all identified with each member’s name, and with smiles on their faces.

Oliver called them over as soon as they walked in the bunker. He told everyone that there was no crisis, but that he wanted to talk to them about something. He started by saying how much they meant to him and Alyssa, both as partners in fighting crime, but, more important than that, as friends.

Looking back at Diggle, he told him how much he treasured his friendship since the beginning and how without him, he would probably be dead by then and never would’ve had the chance of meeting Alyssa. That’s when Alyssa handed him a box destined for Diggle. As he gave the box to Diggle, he said that it was just a little something to show him how much he cares about him and his friendship.

Diggle took the box from Oliver, and before he opened it, he pulled Oliver into a hug and thanked him. Diggle looked at the perfectly wrapped box and ripped the paper to uncover its contents. Inside was a gun case and inside of that was a .45 M1911 Colt. He knew this gun all too well. It was a gun that was handed to service men all over the world as part of their standard gear and it had been used ever since World War 1. Diggle thanked Oliver again and moved to give Alyssa a hug as well.

Oliver then moved on to Felicity, telling her how important she is to the both of them, since she was the one who introduced Oliver to Alyssa in the first place. Without her, they wouldn’t be together and, just like with Diggle, he wouldn’t be alive. Grabbing a box from Alyssa, he handed it to Felicity and thanked her, giving her a hug.

Felicity hugged him back, taking the box from him and thanking him. Opening the box, she saw inside something he had promised her way back in the beginning of them knowing each other: a bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild red wine. She squealed after seeing the bottle. She thanked and hugged them both, completely ignoring the chuckles that her squeal had caused.

Laurel was next. Oliver pointed out how happy he was that she was on their side and how she had become so close to Alyssa. He thanked her for helping them and for always being there for either of them when they needed. He took the box that Alyssa was giving him and gave it to Laurel, hugging her as well.

Laurel hugged him back, thanking him, and proceeded with opening her present. Inside was a gold-plated statue of Lady Justice holding her scales. She smiled, knowing exactly where that would go on her desk. Hugging them both, she thanked them and kept admiring her present.

Oliver then pointed to Curtis. Telling him how he was grateful to have him on the team, despite his own initial resistance, and for all the help he had given them. He knew they didn’t know each other as well as Diggle, Felicity and Laurel, but he considered him a friend nonetheless. Oliver then handed him his present, getting a hug in return as well as a thank you.

Curtis carefully unwrapped the rather large box and opened it, revealing inside a framed autographed complete suit of the wrestler Mr. Terrific, his childhood crush and the inspiration behind his vigilante name. Curtis couldn’t believe his eyes. He thanked Oliver and Alyssa and hugged them both tight.

Finally, it was Dinah’s turn. Oliver told her how lucky they all were to have her with them and how they all considered her a friend. He also thanked her for helping save Alyssa’s life when she almost died. Giving her the box Alyssa had handed him, he thanked her again and hugged her.

Dinah hugged him back, not really sure how to react to what Oliver had just said. She thanked him and started ripping the paper away. Inside her box was a gun case, much similar to Diggler’s, and inside was a DoubleTap Back-Up Deringer Pistol .45. The gun in itself was small, perfect to wear in an inner-thigh holster, whenever she needed a backup gun while going undercover using a dress. It was perfect. She thanked them both and kept admiring her new gun.

Oliver thanked them all once again for everything they had done, for him and for Alyssa. They stayed for a little while longer, admiring each other’s presents, talking and laughing. Oliver took a look around and realized Alyssa was right. It felt great doing something like this for their friends. “To new traditions.”, he thought, before wrapping his arm around Alyssa’s waist and talking to Felicity about that bottle of red wine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diggle's present:

                                                                                           

 

Felicity's present:

                                                                                                        

 

Laurel's present:

                                                                                                           

 

Curtis' present: (this is the suit)

                                                                                                            

 

Dinah's present:

                                                                                                   


End file.
